


Eye Candy [Gaius x Fem!Robin]

by LonelyPeony



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPeony/pseuds/LonelyPeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fire Emblem: Awakening one-shot<br/>~Gaius x Fem!Robin/Reader~<br/>Genre: romance, comedy</p>
<p>Gaius is known for his addiction to sugar, but what happens when he gives it up for something even sweeter - and what can be sweeter than love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy [Gaius x Fem!Robin]

**Author's Note:**

> “Baby, you're a river of chocolate in an ocean of cream. I'm gonna steal your heart on a daily basis.” - Gaius, Fire Emblem: Awakening
> 
> ~ Dedicated to my sister ~

To everyone in the Shepherds, Gaius is a pathological liar with not just one sweet tooth. Every tooth of his, surprisingly pearly as they may be, must have its daily dose of sugar. And although people can never tell if he’s lying, it is a truth universally known that Gaius – the man with candy hidden all over every inch of his body – does not lie about sweets, nor does he ever abstain from it. In his early days with the Shepherds, he recounted that he would rather die than give up sugar for a day, giving logical reason to believe that if Gaius is without his beloved sweets, then there must be something terribly wrong. In fact, the world may as well end itself right then and there.  
   
        The world may not have ended (yet), but all hell certainly broke loose. It started about one week ago. On the first day, nobody really noticed; on the second, he earned some weird looks; on the third, everyone was whispering about it; and by the fifth day, people actively went up to him and patted his shoulder saying, “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
   
        He was his usual self minus all of the sugar, which was the scariest part. Still calm and collected, Gaius carried on with his routine, unfazed by his deprivation. One would’ve thought that he was mad, for he seemed the same, if not a bit happier, without his sugary medicine.  
   
        Robin in particular grew weary and concerned for his health. Her mind reasoned that it was because Gaius is a very valuable asset to the militia as a seasoned thief. In fact, he is so good a thief that he stole the heart of the famous tactician. Well, unbeknownst to her. Nevertheless, the nagging feeling remained sitting in the pit of her stomach. To rid of the horrible effect, she decided it was best to “heal” Gaius; she was determined to put sugar back in his system.  
   
        She found him lounging around the mess hall at noon. He wasn’t doing anything in particular besides twirling around a dagger, leaning against a tree as if waiting for someone.  
   
        “Hey, Gaius!” Robin approached the thief. Gaius looked up and met her half way, leaving his post at the nearby tree.  
   
        “What’s up, Bubbles?” he japed with a smirk etched on his face, gazing down at her.  
   
        The tactician’s eye twitched. “Please don’t call me 'Bubbles.' I don’t even know why you call me that.”  
   
        The orange-haired man shrugged. “Dunno. Just kind of stuck. And I like it, so deal with it, Bubbles.” He crossed his arms.  
   
        “Anyway,” Robin said, “are you getting lunch soon?”  
   
        “Yep.”  
   
        “Oh um, if that’s the case, would you like to eat with me?” Robin fiddled with her fingers and averted her gaze, hoping that Gaius would say yes.  
   
        “What’s this? Bubbles is asking me on a date?” he simpered, an eyebrow raised in amusement.  
   
        Robin felt her cheeks burning as she squeamishly waved her arms about in protest. Her snow-white hair made her face seem like a cherry lollipop. “N-No! I said no such thing! I was just as – ”  
   
        “I accept,” he interrupted, ignoring her stuttering.  
   
        "Wha – No, wait!”  
   
        “But since this is now a date, we have to spend the whole day together. Capeesh?” He didn’t wait for her to respond and instead pulled her along to the mess hall for food. At this point, Robin couldn’t even muster up a fight.  
   
        They entered the hall and scanned the room for two empty seats. From the other side, Tharja spotted Robin and her expression went wild – rather, as wild as it could. Clutching her tome, the dark mage approached in her rather scandalous attire.  
   
        “Oh, Robin, have lunch with me~” she prodded, trying to tug her favorite tactician to her seat across the hall with Libra and Henry.  
   
        “Not today, Sunshine. She’s all mine.” Gaius grabbed Robin’s hand and led her to an emptier table in the back where Miriel was studying. Some quiet would do them both good.  
   
        Tharja, on the other hand, stood there, seething. “You’ll rue this day, Gaius,” she swore.  
   
        Gaius and Robin stared at their plates of what would normally be called ‘food.’ But, well, it was Sully’s turn to cook, so they could only hope that what they were about to digest was edible food. Gaius took the first bite from his mush. Robin watched, intrigued by how there was absolutely nothing sweet in his meal. She remembered her goal for the day.  
   
        “Hmm,” Gaius said, chewing and then downing half his cup of water, “this could use some – ”  
   
        “Sugar?” Robin piped in, unbelievably happy.  
   
        He stared at her as if she were crazy. “No,” he said slowly, putting the cup down, “I was going to say salt. Could you pass the salt please?”  
   
        Crestfallen, Robin obliged and dug into her lunch. It only took one bite for her to set the fork down and say she was full. Another idea struck her brain like lightning.  
   
        “I’m getting dessert,” she said. Robin got up and brought back a plate of chocolate chip cookies, which, thankfully, were made by Cherche. She set the platter down closer to Gaius who just blatantly ignored it.  
   
        “Don’t get fat” was all he said on the subject.  
   
        “Want one?” she offered, attempting to shove a cookie in his mouth.  
   
        “Nope. Don’t want it. You eat it.” He caught her hand, took the cookie, and returned the gesture, sticking the soft cookie in her mouth.  
   
        “Mmph!”  
   
        Gaius chuckled. “You’re too cute.”  
   
        Robin glared at him, absentmindedly chewing on the cookie. She was absolutely determined to trick him into eating sugar.  
   
        “Oh, look!” She pointed to Donnel down the isle. “Donny’s balancing piled utensils on top of his helmet! Such talent comes from the countryside.” Gaius gullibly looked at the scene. Robin took the opportunity to crumble some bits of chocolate chip cookie into his remaining mush and stir it all together. She bit into another cookie as Gaius returned to his plate. Robin eagerly watched him take a forkful, and a bead of sweat ran down the side of her head in anticipation. Just as he was about to put the food in his mouth, he retracted the fork piled with mush and put it back on the platter.  
   
        “What the hell are you doing?” he said, deadpanned at her.  
   
        Robin shifted uncomfortably. “What do you mean?”  
   
        “There are chocolate chip cookie crumbs in my food.”  
   
        “I didn’t do it,” she squeaked. A professional liar can easily tell if someone else is lying. Clearly, this was the case.  
   
        Gaius sighed, clearing up their dishes. “Come on. Let’s take a walk.” Hanging her head, Robin reluctantly went along.  
   
        During their stroll, words were hardly uttered. There was no substance for a conversation at all. Robin felt guilty for having made him throw his food away, but it was bad anyway, so it shouldn’t have really mattered. Right?  
   
        From the corner of her eye, the tactician spotted a beehive hanging from a branch in a tree. Perhaps it wasn’t over just yet! She regained some confidence and tapped Gaius’s shoulder.  
   
        “There’s a beehive. I feel like having some honey…and I know you know how to effectively get honey from a beehive, so…” Robin smiled as innocently as possible.  
   
        “Since when did you like honey? You never seemed to touch the stuff before,” he said.  
   
        “W-Well…I…that is…” she stuttered, at a loss for words. For a brilliant tactician, she ironically failed at finding reasonable excuses and lying.  
   
        “Okay,” Gaius stopped her in her tracks, refusing to break eye contact. “Cut it out. I know you’re trying to get me to eat sugar. But seriously, what’s the deal?”  
   
        Caught red handed, Robin had no other choice but to spill everything – her thoughts and heart – to him. “It’s just, for the past week I noticed that you haven’t been eating sugary things, and that’s not normal for you. So I thought that something was wrong. And I had this really icky feeling and I couldn’t stop worrying about you and I thought that if I got you to eat something sugary, my weird feelings would stop. But I’ve failed, and those feelings are still here, especially since you’re right in front of me!”  
   
        Gaius smirked. “Well, nothing is wrong. And as for your ‘weird feelings,’ I can help fix that.”  
   
        “I’d really appreciate that. But if nothing’s wrong, then why haven’t you been eating sweets?” Robin tilted her ivory head in confusion.  
   
        He leered at her with a softened gaze, not wanting to let go of his sight of her. “Why would I need sugar if I could stare at you all day long?”  
   
        “Eh?” Robin stared blankly back at him.  
   
        “Because honey, I’m addicted to you.” And before Robin could open her mouth to say something, she felt warm lips crash onto her own. Closing her eyes, she melted into his passionate kiss like chocolate fondue, wrapping her arms around his neck. As Gaius pulled her closer to him, Robin could taste the sweetness in his mouth, despite his abstinence from sugar for a week. They finally broke apart, hungry for air. He leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
        “You taste even better than candy.”


End file.
